Story of my life
by T1gerCat
Summary: With friends like these, who needs enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Story of my life

A/N: Before anyone breaths fire down my neck, this is a crackfic, it's meant to be silly and funny and nowhere near my usual (more serious) stories. Okay, everyone on the same page? Good, read on, have fun and remember: laughter makes life longer and more pleasurable. xoxo Tiger

**Chapter 1**

The day was perfectly hot and sunny, a normal late spring day in Virginia. The yellow cab rolled leisurely through the town until it pulled in front of a villa. A man in his early thirties got out of the cab and after getting all his luggage he sighed happily.

"It's good to finally be home after that 2 weeks business trip! The TeleCom satellite wasn't going to launch itself"

His musings were interrupted by a knockout woman stepped out of the house with a big smile on her face. Her waist long, raven black hair was done in thick curls that clogged his face as she jumped in his arms.

"Welcome home"

"It's great to be back, Katherine"

"Elijah, it's been three since we started seeing each other. It's time we made it official. I planned our wedding while you were away. I bought a lovely wedding arch wit your titanium card"

Katherine gushed. Elijah mouth fell more and more open to the point he ended up resembling a shark out of the water.

"This is way too fast for me Katherine. We've only been seeing each other for 3 weeks and I've been away for two of them. Maybe we should take some time off"

He said with one breath, hoping he'd make his girlfriend see reason. He liked her, kinda, but not that much. Obviously though Katherine got mad and began shouting

"Time OFF!? I was ready to MARRY you. I thought you loved me! You'll come to realize what HUGE mistake you've just made... I PROMISE!"

She screamed right before she stormed away and into the cherry red cabrio car that glistened under the rays of the sun in his driveway.

"Is she crazy?"

Elijah asked the heavens before he towed his bags inside the large house. He was surprised to see that his villa was filthy. There was thrown stuff around, smoke was coming from his kitchen even if the smoke alarms were silent and there were plates everywhere with decaying food that had attracted the entire bee and fly population of Mystic Forks.

"This is a health violation waiting to happen"

The raven haired man growled under his breath and tossing his suit jacket on a fairly clean sofa, he raised his sleeves and began cleaning. Well... he tried to. The mess was so bad that he gave up when an hour had passed but it had made no difference in the living room.

"Yeah... this isn't working"

He pulled out his cell phone having no idea where the house phone was and called information.

"Hello, I'd like the number for cleaning services... House cleaning, yes... Maids R Us?... Yes, I'd like it if you connected me, thank you"

With that done he went back out to the garden and felt like crying when he saw that the flowers he loved so much were buried under weeds. Having no place to sit, he sat on the steps of the porch like a scolded child to wait for the holy maid.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long before a simple white van pulled in his private road and a cute brunette girl stepped out of it.

"Mr. Mikaelson? I'm Angela, the agency sent me"

"Nice to meet you Angela"

"Could you show me where everything is so I can get started?

"Definitely"

Elijah guided the girl through his villa and winced as a mask of shock and disgust slipped on her face before a professional facade of calm poorly covered it.

"Big party?"

She asked as she gathered her supplies. Elijah blushed

"I have no idea. I was away and my brother was supposed to housesit"

"That never goes well"

Angela dead panned before she began quickly and professionally to clear out all the junk. Elijah was stunned to see how quickly and easily the order was restored at least on the surface.

His musings were interrupted as his brother stepped through the door and seemed more than a little shocked to see Elijah there, frowning at him.

"Brother, back so soon? I was going to clean up and everything. Sorry about the mess"

Klaus lamented quickly. The two were the same age and very close but while Klaus could go for days without caring for the level of cleaning ness in his own villa. Unfortunately Elijah was almost anal about how clean his house was and would never leave a dirty plate if he could.

Except he now was too annoyed with the wedding arch sitting innocently in his deck at the back of the house to care about the filthy house. Well... the maid was there.

"Don't worry about it, Klaus. Meet Angela. She's the maid cleaning up your house sitting. She's also off limits"

He rained on his slightly younger brother's parade. Klaus was famous for reacting first and caring later about the consequences.

"So... why did you let Katherine put up that wedding arch in my yard? That really freaked me out. We just broke up over it"

Klaus hid a smirk and put an utmost expression of innocence in his face

"She had this crazy look in her eye and that big smile on her face. There was no way I was going to mess with her. She was scarier than Dad"

Elijah could hardly hold in a snort before Klaus continued.

"Look on the bright side. I bought you an awesome new computer. Just don't ask don't ask about your old computer"

Elijah shook his head at stopping to try and fight the smile off his face at the flat box with the abnormally big red bow on, his brother handed him.

"You're not forgiven, you know"

"Yeah. I promise the next time you meet a girl, I'll try to steal her away"

Rolling his eyes Elijah pushed his brother away. Klaus retaliated by attacking his brother and the two soon were a mess of legs and arms as they fought like kindergarteners.

Angela who was coming out of the kitchen rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Boys will be boys"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Elijah returned home after a long day at work. The large villa was perfectly empty and it was getting to him. Just when he was about to go crazy, when Klaus called him to go bowling. Ever since Klaus found out about bowling, he could be found at the Lanes almost every afternoon.

The Mystic Lanes were fairly vacant with only Klaus and Finn, their other older brother and business partner of Elijah. The two were hogging the five lanes shouting and messing around like a bunch of preteens. Kind of like Kol and Rebekah.

Yeah, they were a big family.

"Hey man! We're already bowling. Join the fun"

"Greetings and salutations. Elijah"

Finn was always a little weird. Picking the lane next to Finn to avoid any flying heavy balls coming from Klaus, Elijah did join the fun letting his self unwind a little.

"It's good that you made it out, what with yesterday being so crazy and everything"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Klaus. I thought I liked Katherine, but I didn't think she'd try to pressure me into marriage after 3 weeks"

"Yeah, Katherine was a total basket case. If I knew it, I'd have sealed the deal"

"I guess it could be a good idea"

Elijah agreed. He and Katherine had met after she had met Klaus. Since Klaus had a habit of loving and leaving, Elijah had little remorse over stealing his girlfriend. Of course in retrospect, that may not have been the best of ideas

"Ah, a swan song between the recalcitrant of love. However the true crux of the issue, thus far unmentioned, seems 'prima facie' to be pecuniary in nature"

"Finn's right, she was probably just after your money. El... Don't look now, but the girl at the coffee bar is really cute. You should go get a cup"

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brothers' goading. However he did turn around to check out the girl when Finn joined the goading. The girl truly was cute so he walked over to the coffee stand and waited patiently for his turn.

"What can I get you?"

A soft voice greeted him.

"I'll take a coffee and...Oh, how embarrassing. I lost my number, can I have yours?"

He stammered as he shook his head at how awkward that came out. The girl shook her head with a wry chuckle as she handed him a cup of hot coffee

"I'll give you my number on one condition. Never use that line again"

"Deal"

He agreed at her smiling face but she stopped him as he was about to pay

"No charge. It's on the house"

With a parting smile Elijah joined his brothers at the lanes. Both Finn and Klaus were doing a poor impression at pretending they hadn't heard a thing

"How'd it go? Did you get her digits?"

"Strangely... yeah I did"

"Awesome! If you're not going to call her, I'd be willing to take her number off your hands"

"I bet you would"

Elijah laughed at Klaus as the three men moved to the pool tables. Unlike bowling though, all three were horrible at pool. Colored balls would fly away or they'd hit innocent passerby's with their sticks.

All in all, they had fun. Dodging a stray ball, Bella gently tapped Elijah on the shoulder. She had taken off the light blue apron she had on but the sky blue t-shirt with the word 'Coffee' was still in place

"I gotta run. It was nice to meet you Elijah"

"It was nice meting you too. Goodnight"

With a last smile she left the bowling alley.

"You know El; you just got out of a relationship. You don't want to get involved in another one so soon. Just give me Bella's number and I'll get rid of it for you, alright?"

"Keep dreaming, pal"

The banter continued until Finn interrupted them

"I must bid adieu to you comrades. My presence is required at the dinner table. Maybe the power see you prosper

"See you later"

"Bye Finn"

"We have to cancel his subscription to Star Trek, Star Wars and everything else including the words 'Star' or 'Doctor Who'

"Maybe his wife likes it Klaus"

Blue eyes met hazel ones and the two shuddered before slumping on one of the long, comfy leather couches.

"Don't look now, but Katherine just walked in with your 'best friend' Edward"

Klaus uttered but not surprised. Elijah's eyebrows went to play hide and seek in his hairline as he swirled around to see.

"Edward Cullen! I can't believe she's with my main business competitor. She was talking about marriage, what yesterday? This is ridiculous!"

"She's trying to get to you. Why don't you flirt with someone else?"

"This is childish Klaus"

"When in Rome..."

Thoughtfully Elijah nodded. After all he had let his mouth run a bit with Katherine. The last thing he needed was for his main competitor to find out all his business skeletons and plans.

Rolling his head as if he was preparing for a fight, Elijah walked up to a group of women standing by the jukebox. He tried to flirt but skills were sorely bad

"Aren't you Elijah Mikaelson, millioner CEO? Somehow, I thought you'd be taller"

"Hey watch it. I came here to bowl, not get knocked over by pinheads"

"I left my phone number at home. You wait here, I'll go get it"

When he turned to Klaus, his brother was laughing. Unfortunately so was Katherine

"That was pathetic. You're really taking this hard. Aren't you? Perhaps you realize how good you had it with me! It's too late now thought. I'm with Edward and he knows how to treat a lady"

"Why is there one around?"

Klaus asked under his breath as the new couple left hand in hand.

"That was harsh man. And I'm not talking about what happened with Katherine"

"Yeah, I know. At least I got Bella's number. Anyway I think I'll go home now. Later man"

"Erm... Eli? I signed you up for an eDating service last night"

Klaus said quickly with one breath before hoping on his motorcycle and speeding away. Elijah was left shaking his head. Too bad you can't choose your family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After sleeping on it for most of the week, Elijah manned up and decided to call Bella and invite her out to the park for a date.

"The park? Are you taking her out for a walk?"

His sister Rebekah had asked him. Kol, predictably, agreed with his sister.

"Don't forget her leash"

"I agree with Elijah. The park is reminiscent of our whole lives"

Finn offered his opinion.

"Why are you all here?"

Elijah had questioned not really expecting an answer.

"It's the first date you have in years"

"Katherine?"

"Psycho bitches don't count"

Rebekah batted her eyelashes while agreeing with Klaus. Elijah laughed softly

"Be gone when I'm back. Please"

A chorus of 'whatever' rang behind him as he hopped in his car and sped towards the Cliffside Park. The park was by waterfalls the town was named after and was usually occupied by joggers or couples in love. Bella was swaying softly in one of the swings and he felt his breath catch. She looked divine and yet real, natural.

"Hi"

He called breaking from her reverie. A brilliant smile lit her face up.

"It's good to see you again Elijah"

"Thank you on coming out on such short notice"

He joined her at the swings. The two chatted casually as they watched a group of teens pass them by on their skateboards.

"Are you good at myshuno, Elijah?"

She asked him after a while. There was a glint in her eye that caused a smile to break on his lips

"I'm not the best but let's play"

As they walked on the other side of the map, where the game was set up, and their hands that were hanging by their sides were softly touching but neither was brave enough to reach out and hold hands.

Only two rounds in the childish colorful game, Bella had him trampled and was celebrating it much to their amusement. Tired the two lay on the soft grass and began talking about the strange shapes the clouds above them had.

It was the most fun Elijah had had in a date in a long time but their fun was cut short. A woman Elijah had never met before walked to them and knelt right over his midsection. She had an alluring smile on her face that was framed by frizzy dark red hair.

"It was great seeing you last night El! I got you a little something to make next time even hotter. You have my number if you want to party again! See you later playboy"

She purred and left. Bella jumped up with a struck expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Elijah. I thought we had something special but it looks like you're shopping around. Do me a favor and lose my number"

Bella spat and walked off the park leaving him sitting there on the grass as night fell and the sky was alight with stars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Elijah was woken up by Finn on the phone. Luckily the previous day, the villa was empty when Elijah returned from his ruined date so he hadn't told anyone about it yet.

"Good morning brother. I'm sure your date went spectacular but just a reminder; the Telecom Satellite will be orbiting over Richmond tonight. I would also like to add that our project status is copasetic"

"Good morning to you too Finn. Thanks for letting me know"

After a hearty breakfast and a shower Elijah sat in his office to block the sounds that a strangely angry Angela was making and tried calling Bella. She wasn't picking his calls. Thinking that maybe she had picked the faceless way of emails Elijah tried his computer. He had one personal email but it wasn't from Bella

"Hi! You seem like the kind of guy who really knows how to treat a lady. Lt's meet up at Mystic Mall and Plaza at 8 pm. I'm sure you'll show me a wonderful time. I just love gifts. Lauren"

"What the... Wow, Klaus wasn't kidding about that dating service. Well, judging from the picture this Lauren looks pretty fine. I'd rather be figuring things out with Bella, but it seems like she's giving me the cold shoulder, but hey. Her loss if she's ignoring me over a misunderstanding"

With that pep talk Elijah decided he'd meet this Lauren girl. Right outside his office a frame broke but he paid it no mind. He was sure Angela would pick up after herself.

He also missed the sarcastic retort coming from her lips as he told her to set the alarm before she left because he might be back late.

"Who picks the mall for a first date? What are we teenagers?"

Elijah asked himself as he entered the rather large shopping area. A pretty blond young woman was smiling at him sultry from her perch against a light pole. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to ignore the automatic retort about hookers and lightpoles Kol would make.

"Are you Lauren?"

"I sure am. Hello Elijah. You know, I love a man who knows how to use his starch. That outfit must have made a lot of noise in the dryer"

Her startlingly dark black eyes traveled up and down his frame. Confused Elijah did the same. He had picked a fairly simple suit for the occasion but it wasn't too different from what he wore at the office daily

"Ummmm thanks. I think"

"Hey, while we're here, do you mind if I try some clothes on?"

"Sure, we're already at the mall. Why not?"

The two made their way to the first floor were the clothing stores were.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I really like children, Elijah. How about you? I think our kids would be very cute. I'll let you think it over"

With a smile that could make a saint commit a sin, Lauren slipped into a booth and began calling out to a sales girl that seemed to know her by name various dresses. He didn't have to look at the price tags to know they were three digited

"This girl is just after my money. I need a way to end this date, now! As Finn would say, 'Pecunia ex Machina, whatever that means"

He thought about just leaving her try on dressed and make a run for it but even if Mystic Forks was a wealthy little town, it still was a small town. Word of it would go out and it would make prime gossip he didn't need.

Luckily at that moment, Elijah caught sight of one of his golfing buddies coming into the same clothing store. Tyler Lockwood, major player in a law firm and future mayor.

He was also the one and only person outside the Mikaelson family that loved to spend money as if they were made out of thin air. Elijah smirked to himself as he called the man over. If he couldn't get rid of Lauren he'd pass her on to another victim.

"Tyler, how are you?"

"Same ole same ole. And you? Who's this fine young woman?"

"Tyler I'd like you to meet my new friend Lauren. Lauren this is my good friend Tyler. He's a lawyer"

As predicted the two hit it off and Elijah was free of the clutches of Lauren.

"Dating sucks"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Elijah was cursing as he was trying to put the key in the lock of his villa. He had left in a hurry that morning to avoid his maid. One week since the horrible date with Lauren and Angela had turned against him. She was full of stony silences and scathing looks that spoke volumes. He had no idea why she was acting like that but he had no intention of finding out either.

Finally the key slid in the lock and he was gasping for breath as he grabbed his phone that was sitting innocently on the coffee table ringing loudly and continuously

"Hello"

"Hello? I saw on your eDating profile that you really enjoy Don Calamari's. It's one of my favorite restaurants as well. Would you like to meet me there tonight for dinner?"

A bubbly voice reached him

"Uh, yeah, sure. What did you say your name was?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Just come by later. I'll be there. I love their coffee"

"Great. My name is Elijah M... Hello! Hello"

She hanged up on him. Forbes as in Sheriff Forbes? Well that could be interesting... Still being a good sport Elijah showered, worked a bit and put on one of his better suits since Calamari's was one of the best restaurants in town.

Leaving his car with the teenage valet he saw only one girl waiting at one of the patio tables. She was blond, with her hair in ringlets and was chugging coffee like it'd go out of production.

"Well, she's perfect for Klaus"

He mused. It was the longest joke in human history. If coffee had been invented when their mother was pregnant with Klaus, they'd all wonder if all she had been drinking was java. Even now, Klaus was never seen without a big cup of coffee anywhere he went.

"Hi, my name is.."

"The coffee at Don's just fantastic. Almost as good as Starbucks. I just can't get enough. Join me for a cup?"

She interrupted him before beckoning a waiter close and ordering two more coffees. The waiter who seemed to be only barely out of college sent him a pitying look as he gave them their order.

One sip in and Elijah understood why. The coffee was so strong that he felt as if he had drunk battery fluid and was set alight. Mumbling excuses he made a dash for the bathroom.

After he was done and washing his hands he heard a tinkling laughter.

"Katherine?"

He left the restroom and looked around but there was no sign of his ex.

"I'm loosing it but I have a date"

"I love your hair, Mr... What did you say your name was?"

Caroline gushed as he joined her

"My name is..."

"Do you smell that food? I'm getting hungry. Why don't we order? This all looks so good. Why don't you be a gentleman and order for the both of us?"

Elijah frowned. What was wrong with her? There was a difference between being bubbly and being downright annoying and ditzy. Shaking his head he flagged down a waiter and ordered smoked salmon for both of them. The dishes arrived surprisingly fast and they dug in

"Does your food taste a little funny? I'm feeling a little..."

With that Caroline fell asleep with her face landing in her plate. Slightly exasperated Elijah announced

"Finally a chance to introduce myself properly. My name is Elijah Mikaelson. Nice to meet you Caroline. Caroline?"

He reached over the table and gently shook her. With a gasp she woke up and her face was dead sober. There was no trace of the ditziness that had annoyed him so much minutes ago

"What happened? Did I just fall asleep in my food? I'm so embarrassed. I'm leaving!"

Elijah was dumbstruck watching Caroline leave.

"I'm never dating again"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Elijah if you're going to hang around at house all day, you should at least throw a party. I spoke to Bella at the the Lanes yesterday. After two weeks thawed enough to be willing to give you another chance. You should also invite Caroline. She may get the hots for your baby brother Klaus. Plus you owe me one since I talked to Bella for you"

Talked into it Elijah invited both Caroline and Bella over. The day was warm enough that the pool could be used so he turned on the patio lights.

Klaus arrived a few minutes before the two girls did. Elijah's heart dropped to his stomach as he saw only one car pulling up behind Klaus' bike and both women stepping out.

Seeing his brother freak out Klaus took over as party host and broke the two women apart fast. It wasn't as hard as he expected but he found out the two had gone to high school together. Luckily there was no love lost or gained between them since.

Caroline didn't seem so interested in Elijah anymore. In fact she couldn't remember why she had ever contacted him as he wasn't her type at all. She preferred the more unpredictable types and moved to talk with Klaus.

"What do you say ladies, shall we move this party to the pool?"

Klaus directed them to the pool that was in the back of the villa overlooking the Falls. His right arm was wrapped around Caroline's waist.

"This view is amazing"

Bella breathed leaning against the stone fence that encircled the property. Elijah stood near her

"Thank you for coming tonight"

"Thank Caroline. She told me what happened on your date"

"It was Klaus. He made an account on some dating site with my name..."

Bella laughed

"From what I hear you must have a horrible ex on your tail, out for revenge"

"Speak from experience?"

"Kind of"

The two locked eyes

"Come on guys. The Falls won't leave"

Klaus called them breaking their gaze and they both blushed. Shedding their clothing, they joined Klaus and Caroline in the pool. The two couples in the making spent the afternoon playing Marco polo and other pool games. No one saw a certain brunette in a red dress slip inside and unnoticed fiddle with the radio. It wasn't until Klaus tried to use it and Elijah tried to fix it he remembers exactly why electric objects and water don't go together.

"Hey El, I think I saw Katherine earlier in here. Think she broke your radio?

"Makes sense. I'm pretty sure I heard her voice last week during my date with Caroline as well"

"Maybe she also put the girl in the park to flirt with you and ruin your date with Bella?"

The two brothers saw the light together. Elijah was rubbing his numb arm trying to get the feeling back while Klaus reached for his phone that was in his pants.

"Hey Finn's wife. Is Finn there?"

"Uh huh, hold on"

Klaus played with his hands on the deck railing as he waited for Finn to move his lazy ass.

"Klaus?"

"Hey brother. Can you do me a favor? Can you do your magic and find out what's wrong with Katherine?"

"Give me... 51 minutes"

Klaus flipped his phone shut.

"51 minutes"

"Who wants a cookout?"

Elijah asked Bella and Caroline that were sitting together at the edge of the pool. Caroline scrunched her nose

"How about you take a shower because you look like death wormed over"

"And we'll do the cooking"

Bella finished. Even Klaus was nodding emphatically. Outnumbered Elijah headed for the bathroom as everyone else busied themselves. By the time Finn called with answers the pile of steaks was finished and the large salad bowl only contained some left over cherry tomatoes that had escaped their forks

"Elijah? Finn here. I've obtained evidence that Katherine is trying to push Edward into a quick wedding. Apparently she wants Cullen Tech as much as she wanted your company.

"Elijah, I've obtained objective evidence which indicates that Katherine has established herself as 'persona non grata' via interfering with your dating both Bella and Caroline"

"AND she messed with my stereo. Thanks for telling me Finn"

Then he turned to Klaus.

"You should be careful too"

He advised his brother who rolled his eyes and offered to give Caroline a ride home.

"He thinks he's really smooth, doesn't he?"

"Only he's not"

Elijah and Bella laughed as Klaus led Caroline on is bike and the two left. Bella turned to Elijah

"Thank you for the wonderful evening. We should do this again"

"We will"

They walked hand in hand to her truck and she allowed him to peck her lips before she drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For the first time in Elijah's life the days passed quickly divided between work, meetups with his family and dates with Bella. He had lost all track of time when he received an email from Finn that grounded him.

"I've vortuitously overheard a tête-à-tête in which a certain cognoscenti discussed a connubial union between Katherine and Edward. Yes the two are actually, as Klaus would phrase it, tying the knot. Finn"

"Katherine's getting married so soon? And to my chief competitor? I really need to make sure she's not just doing that to get under my skin"

He grabbed the receiver and dialed Katherine's number but she was already driving by his house and simply pulled over. She was... angry would be a good word but why would a blushing bride be angry?

"You already had your chance with me Elijah. What do you want?"

"Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you and Edward work out. I just want to make sure this isn't something you're doing just to hurt me"

He told her calmly but the dark haired woman exploded

"You were never capable of making your own decisions. Eli. You think you can just brush me odd to go for a poor barista? You're clueless!"

"Katherine I've tried being nice to you but I'm not letting you talk about Bella that way. I think you should just leave now"

"You're kicking ME out? For that coffee chick? On NO, you did NOT just say that. I'll show you big jerk. No one treats Katherine Pierce like this and gets away with it"

She stormed to his kitchen with her high heels clicking loudly

"Katherine what are you doing?"

Elijah called before running after her as loud banging was heard

"You want to wash your hands off me? Do you? Wash THIS!"

She hit the sink faucet with a large pan breaking it. Water began pouring everywhere

"Katherine what's wrong with you? Get out of my house or I' calling the police. NOW!"

"If you want to bring the heat, I brought some matches"

She taunted before lighting one match and threw it on the Persian rug by the fireplace.

"By the way. I'm not Katherine, you moron. She never existed"

She curtsied and walked away

"Oh crap"

Elijah grabbed the fire extinguisher to put out the fire in his rug and then did his best to fix the sink. Just as he was about to pour himself a drink, a delivery van pulled across from his house and he had to sign for a large package.

Inside it was a classic guitar with a note attached

"You promised you'd sing in our wedding once upon a time. I don't care how long it's been, you will either honor your promise or I will destroy you. Tatia"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As the days passed Elijah grew more and more nervous. He knew deep down that the drama with the three doppelgangers would come back to haunt them but he couldn't understand why they had it out for him. The curse was placed on Klaus and had already been lifted.

He was still upset when Klaus showed up one day after work looking smug.

"What did you do?"

Elijah asked but Klaus, predictably, changed the subject

"Did you hear about Katherine and Edward's honeymoon?"

"No and I don't care Klaus"

"So you DIDN'T hear about Edward's company going under and him flying right back here to find out what was going on?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, turns out the success of your satellite caused a lot of investors to pull out of Cullen Tech. They bombed overnight"

Klaus began a solo on the guitar

"Told you I'd fix our mess brother. I got a date tonight with Caroline so I got to get going. Wish me luck!"

"Only you'd get the girl after life changing decisions Klaus"

Klaus gave him a brilliant smile and left. Laughing aloud Elijah slumped on the couch before remembering he had a date with Bella.

The mall was busy with children as a new playground had opened. Bella was flooded with 2 kids as they played around with the sounds of Abba coming from the overhead speakers

"Hi"

"Oh hey"

She gave him a brilliant smile before turning to the shy kids

"Guys this is my friend Elijah, El these are my best friend kids, Phillip and Leia"

"Hi guys"

Elijah knelt to their height and shook their tiny hands

"Ang is lost somewhere in there. She'll be back in a minute"

"It's okay. I happen to like kids"

Elijah told her as he began horsing around with the small kids. Bella was looking at them fondly when Angela emerged from the store with a card and raised her eyebrows

"You owe me explanations bells"

"As soon as I have them myself Ang"

Elijah had one boy hanging on his back and the other one was attempting to put a clown nose on his when he turned to meet the kids mother and found himself face to face with his maid

"Hello Angela"

"Mr. Mikaelson. I was going to tell you tomorrow but since you're here. I can't continue working with you but I'll send another girl in my place"

"Am I too demanding?"

Elijah asked but Angela shook her head smiling

"No. I should stick behind my desk for about seven more months"

"again!?"

Bella exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

"Remind me to get you a TV for your birthday Ang"

"You think three kids are too many?

Angela regarded her friend with a humorous smile. It was no secret that Bella was in no hurry to procreate

"Let me guess you have a big family"

"Six siblings"

"Single births?"

"All of them"

"I feel so happy to be an only child right now"

Bella mused and pulled the kids off Elijah so Angela could return them home and get some rest

"I do want kids, just not yet"

"I belie you"

Elijah nodded. In truth he wasn't in a hurry for kids himself, not that he knew if he could have them with the cure and the vampirism. They were broaching the topic of relationships past when a pair consisting of two of their former worst halves parked next to Elijah's car.

"Bella"

"Edward"

Bella addressed the driver, unable to hold the uncaused smile off her lips. So much for never seeing him again after the end of their relationship.

"I heard you guys had a rocky honeymoon, so I'll make you a deal. Don't interfere with Bella and me, and I'll return the favor"

Elijah addressed Tatia or Katherine as she preferred but it was Edward that replied to him.

"Don't talk to my WIFE that way"

"Upset over your beating heart Edward? It's okay; it doesn't have to beat to be cold"

Bella told her ex sweetly as she pointed Elijah to his car. She didn't like confrontations.

"I can't believe you went out with that Edward"

Tatia smirked as she goaded her husband. Bella turned to Elijah

"On a second thought, he's all yours. Without special gifts and all that jazz"

Edward growled in indignation and attacked Elijah just as Tatia attacked Bella. Both fights gathered a large crowd around them. Remembering his teenage fights with Klaus, Elijah 'borrowed' a long walking stick from a watcher and beat up Edward with no remorse. A few steps away Tatia shook violently as 5000 volts went through her body

"Doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving end, does it?"

Bella smirked as she cupped the taser her father had given her in high school. All around them, people began laughing and a tall, burly man was collecting his winnings

"You made bets?"

Bella asked incredulously. The man grinned at her and handed her one third of the large stack in his hands

"I always knew you'd make a fierce newborn"

"I'm not a newborn Emmett"

"Still fierce"

She laughed and rolled her eyes before skipping over and putting the wad of cash in a children charity. Elijah was smiling as she returned to him and wiped the end of her lip that had been ripped open by Tatia's nails.

"I think it's best if we call it a night. How about I come over tomorrow" "it's a date"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elijah was singing to himself as he was playing with his guitar. He had spent all morning making sure the new maid was good and obsessing over how clean the villa was. He was a nervous wreck when the faded red truck parked and Bella was knocking on his door promptly at 6 pm.

"You look beautiful"

Were the first words from his lips. She blushed a deep red

"I missed you so much! So, what's the plan for tonight? Hey, that new show 'For love or for money' is on. Want to watch it together?"

The two cuddled in front of the TV to watch the silly reality show and laugh at the contestants.

"I have a surprise for you"

Taking her hand in his, he led her on the back deck where a big telescope was set.

"The satellite is in orb above town tonight. Would you like to watch it with me?"

He asked and breathed with relief as Bella nodded and looked through as soon as the machine was set up.

"It's so beautiful!"

"It really is"

He said softly and placed a kiss on her neck

"Would you move in with me?"

Bella froze for a moment before relaxing in his arms and nodding.

"I'd love to"

"You're the only reason I stayed sane these last couple of weeks"

"I'm glad I was able to make a difference in your life"

She blushed a deep crimson red

"You really have. It's just than ever since I got back from launching that satellite my luck had been terrible. Until you came into my life"

"People make their own luck Elijah. Since it's so nice out tonight, why don't we go sit out on the law and watch the stars together?"

The two lay down on the sweet smelling lawn and watched up at the stars. Bella suddenly screamed. The very same large metallic object the two had admired only half an hour later had fallen out of orbit and landed inches away from her.

Elijah's screams reached the nearby houses and sooner than he could have called for help all Mikaelsiblings had arrived and were helping him to dig up the smoking grave and pull Bella out.

Esther was standing in a distance looking grim before she pulled a small vial from her pocket. It was something she had hid for safe keeping when she had gotten out of her coffin when the cure had taken effect.

It was a single vial of spelled blood. The very same she had used to turn her children to vampires a thousand years ago. With only a glance to the weeping Elijah and without a second thought she called Finn close as Klaus and Elijah were over Bella trying to keep her alive until the ambulance Rebekah was calling arrived.

"It's time"

She said simply. Finn nodded and took a single sip before passing the vial to his siblings one by one. Esther then slit their throats and waited till the change took effect. They all completed the transition and had a single sip of Bella's blood before they stepped back and let Elijah do the only thing he could to save his new girlfriend.

"I'll go round the troops. See if our transformation affected our bloodlines"

Kol said softly before leaving. He hadn't run to the end of the road before Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi"

Elijah said nervous. Bella looked from him, to his siblings, to herself and her repaired body before laughing

"I'm going to kill Ali..."

The words were silenced as Elijah's lips closed over hers

"Welcome to the family"

The end


	10. AN

Hello everyone, this isn't a double update so so sorry, Vampires-suck1993 asked me to help promote his/her awards so read on

**Dear Readers,**

**I, L. West am hosting the BLOODLUST AWARDS to honour the wonderful authors that continue to entertain us with such wonderful and creative ideas.**

**Everything you need - links and rules can be found on my author profile and story posted. My author name is vampires-suck1993.**

**If you don't want to e-mail the nominations, you can leave a review or simply PM me. (vampires-suck1993).**

**Nomination should be in by the 8th of November as voting begins on the 14th November.**

**You can type bloodlust awards on google and go to the wordpress blog for moore information. If you have any enquiries the email is bitelilwest1993 (typo on profile).**

**Hope to hear from you and thank you for your time.**

**Vampires-suck1993**

I would appreciate if I saw my name on the nominees list but that is your choice. I already know the authors I'll be nominating ;)

Have fun my lovelies,

T1gerCat


End file.
